1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and in particular, to an electrode structure at the periphery of the plasma display panel to enhance the characteristics of electrode terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (referred to hereinafter simply as the “PDP”) is a display device which displays images based on plasma discharge. When voltages are applied to electrodes formed at substrates of the PDP, a plasma discharge is made between the electrodes while generating ultraviolet rays. The ultraviolet rays excite phosphor layers formed in a predetermined pattern, thereby displaying the desired images. The PDPs are largely classified into an AC type, a DC type, and a hybrid type.
The plasma display generally has several sets of electrodes running across the display and to the edge of the display where the electrodes are connected to power and driving circuits. Often, the thickness of the electrodes, the width of the electrodes and the spacing between the electrodes is uniform both inside the display region and outside the display region. This can be problematical and inefficient as there is limited contact area to external drivers and there can be interference between neighboring lines. Therefore, what is needed is an improved and more efficient design for the electrodes in a PDP.